In accordance with the technological advancement of smartphones, amounts of current consumed by smartphones have increased significantly, while the sizes of the batteries of smartphones have increased and the sizes of main printed circuit boards (PCBs) of smartphones have gradually decreased in order to cope with the increase in the amount consumed current.
Due to such a background, smartphone developers have required passive elements having a small size. In addition, in accordance with the increase in amounts of consumed current, the numbers of multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) used in smartphones have also increased.
An interval between electrodes may be excessively reduced due to an increase in the numbers of miniaturized main PCBs and small passive components that are used as described above, such that a defect such as a short circuit between the electrodes may frequently occur. Therefore, a method of reducing a defect such as a short circuit between the electrodes while reducing a size of the MLCC has been required.